


o mountain

by parrishes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Freak Week, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrishes/pseuds/parrishes
Summary: Climbing is never as straightforward as it seems.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	o mountain

**Author's Note:**

> > when you touch me  
> it is Spring in the city  
> 
> 
> \- e.e. cummings 

_ Just a little chill to start _ he had said, and Ice had coated her hotwetwicked folds as surely as he was sliding down down down between her legs—

— _ a good thing—you and I _ —

A bite on the soft inside of her thigh, and another and another and another and she knew that when the bruise blossomed it would be a coronet of purple petals on her skin—

_ I’ll take care of you, Tifa— _ so reassuring and then the wet press of his tongue against the soft chill, so teasingly close to the source of the heat— _ a hot thing, you and I _ —

_ You made it a hoax that’s not fair _ she cried with fistfuls of blonde— she was a knot too close to snapping and he laughed kneeling in the dark, stroking her side— 

He had said  _ we should thank the mountain for this _ as he licked her like a wave did a glacier and no more quickly  _ because it brought us together I followed you up the mountain Tifa I’ll always follow you  _ and she had almost cried because she was close enough to be one of the cuts from his sword’s edge, but he was pulling away—standing in front of her—

When she begged him he said  _ it’s just another mountain Teef _ and  _ who knows this mountain better than us?  _ He had said  _ don’t you remember how it hurt as we climbed  _ and he knelt again between her legs _ but how the view was all the better for the ache  _ and she was crying out on the summit of the mountain in the springtime and oh, it was  _ everything everything everything _ — _ you and I _ —

**Author's Note:**

> > O mountain you cannot escape me  
> your roots are anchored in my silence  
> 
> 
> \- e.e. cummings
> 
> 1\. this is just a little something I whipped up for Final Heaven's 2020 Freak Week--shoutout to all my fellow chaotic horn knees! I wanted to be more involved with this event since it's a pool of erotic depravity that's also chock-full of shockingly talented people and nothing is more up my alley, but I'm teaching virtually from home, which is not particularly conducive to getting my creative juices flowing, as I'm sure you can imagine.  
> 2\. This work was heavily inspired by the erotic poetry of e.e. cummings, specifically his poem ["as we lie side by side."](https://www.provokr.com/words/erotic-poetry-by-ee-cummings/) I figured _hey, if I'm already reading him, why not try my hand at a new style?_ I also tend to be wordy (as evidenced by this author's note) so it was an extra fun challenge for me to see how short I could make it while still meeting all the requirements. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
